10069 szkolne
by Sighel
Summary: troszkę smutne, troszkę wyrwane z Reborna. Nie ma Vongoli, przynajmniej na razie, bo co będzie później nie wiadomo


Opowieść o zupełnie innej treści niż miało to miejsce w mandze, aczkolwiek mafia jak najbardziej istnieje. Miejscami smutne, czasem bardziej radosne, niech Ci się nie wydaje, że wiesz wszystko x3

Pewien niebiesko włosy chłopiec i inny, tylko białowłosy, znali się od bardzo bardzo dawna. Z nieznanej dla Mukuro przyczyny, zawsze, od podstawówki gdzie spotkali się po raz pierwszy, lądowali w tej samej szkole i w tej samej klasie. Teraz już zaczęli liceum. Znów razem. Ale nie można ich było nazwać przyjaciółmi. Co prawda wrogami też nie. Dla niebieskowłosego fakt, że ciągle przy nim znajduje się ów drugi chłopak, było czystym przypadkiem i tak naprawdę mało go to obchodziło. Niebieskowłosy był spokojny i raczej nie rozmawiał z nikim, chyba że było to absolutnie konieczne. Patrzył na około mrocznym,trochę smutnym i znudzonym spojrzeniem. Jedno oko zawsze przysłaniał opaską, bo nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek je widział.  
>Drugi chłopak natomiast, białowłosy cwaniaczek, zawsze miał mnóstwo energii którą chętnie się dzielił z innymi. Byakuranowi bardzo podobał się niebieskowłosy chłopiec. Zawsze starał się ze wszelkich sił znaleźć się w tej samej co on klasie. Chciał go poznać jakoś lepiej, ale ten nigdy nie pozwalał się do siebie zbliżyć. Minęło kilka tygodni w nowej szkole, w liceum, aż w końcu oswoili się z nowym środowiskiem.<p>

Któregoś dnia po skończeniu lekcji Byakuran zaczepił jednookiego chłopaka. Wcześniej ze sobą raczej nie rozmawiali, więc kiedy tamten stanął w cieniu pod drzewem, to trochę trudno było zacząć rozmowę. Jednak jakoś się to białowłosemu udało. Ale w pewnym momencie Mukuro zerknął w stronę majaczącej w oddali bramy i z obojętną miną spytał

-Przejdź do sedna. -westchnął opierając się o pień drzewa- Ty też chcesz mnie przelecieć? - popatrzył bystro odsłoniętym okiem na chłopaka stojącego przed nim. Tego zamurowało na takie pytanie. Zdziwił się po pierwsze, że niebiesko włosy wiedział o co chodzi, a po drugie że zaakceptowanie tego przyszło mu z taką obojętnością.

-"Też"?...- Byakuran nic a nic nie rozumiał z tego co tutaj się właśnie działo. To było...Nie do pomyślenia. Nie wyobrażał sobie że tak to się wszystko skończy.

-No tak. Nie tylko ty myślisz o takich rzeczach. Związanych ze mną.- dodał już trochę ciszej i spojrzał gdzieś w ziemię. Zauważył, że spomiędzy kostek bruku wyrasta w tym miejscu trawa, trochę mchu...Nie wstydził się mówić o takich rzeczach, tylko... Nie lubił tego. Nawet bardzo.

-Czy ty...- zaczął białowłosy ostrożnie – Zarabiasz w ten sposób?- zapytał. Twarz stojącego pod drzewem spochmurniała momentalnie. Zacisnął lekko pięści, ale nie tak żeby to ktokolwiek mógł to dostrzec.

-Nie interesuj się.- mruknął. Co to dzisiaj za pechowy dzień. I miał stanowczo za mało energii żeby odegrać porządnie swoją rolę. Do dupy. Jak to teraz wygląda? Westchnął cicho w duchu załamany.

-Ja... Wolałbym być kimś więcej dla ciebie, Mukuro- kun, ale jak tak bardzo chcesz, to mogę zapłacić- westchnął cicho. Chyba nie podejrzewał że sprawy przybiorą taki obrót. Nie spodziewał się że niebiesko włosy jest taką osobą. Chyba teraz wyszedł na skończonego głupka. I jeszcze ta ostania propozycja...Chyba chciał go mieć dla siebie za wszelką cenę..

-Nie robię tego dla pieniędzy, więc spadaj- warknął w odpowiedzi coraz bardziej zezłoszczony chłopak. Wyszedł na ostatnią dziwkę. Nienawidził tego. Ale niby co może powiedzieć w swojej obronie? Że tak nie jest? Z jego strony to może wyglądało inaczej, ale dla każdego z zewnątrz sprawa była bardzo prosta. Zerknął nerwowo na zegarek. Musi się zbierać. Może jeszcze mu się uda zdążyć? Nie zostawał nigdy tyle po zajęciach. Mimo że to tylko paręnaście minut...

-Spieszysz się?- spytał Byakuran widząc ten gest. Jeśli sobie teraz pójdzie, czuł, że wszystko będzie dla nich skończone. A bardzo tego nie chciał. Mimo że się zawiódł. Bardzo nawet. Miał o nim zupełnie inne wyobrażenie. Skończyła się ta piękna bajka, w której Mukuro był stworzony z najczystszego światła, całkowicie nieskazitelny i wspaniały. Tak, podziwiał go.

-Tak, pa- mruknął sucho w odpowiedzi Mukuro i się odwrócił już z zamiarem odejścia. Jednak uniemożliwił mu to drugi chłopak łapiąc go jeszcze za nadgarstek i mówiąc cicho, jakby z pewnym rozgoryczeniem ale też i nadzieją w głosie

-Kocham cię, Mukuro-kun..- potem go puścił i pozwolił odejść, a wręcz odbiec. Ponieważ chłopak po paru krokach i krótkim wglądzie w komórkę puścił się pędem w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Mniej niż pół minuty później Byakran stracił go na dobre z oczu. Z cichym westchnięciem opadł w kucki i zwiesił głowę między ramiona. To była dość...bogata w zaskoczenia i szoki rozmowa. Ogarnął się jednak i również poszedł w stronę bramy. Kawałek dalej czekał na niego samochód, którym dość szybko dowieziono go domu. Albo raczej rezydencji? Poszedł do siebie i legł na łóżko rozmyślając o tym co dalej.

Następnego dnia niebieskowłosy przyszedł do szkoły z brzydkim siniakiem pod odsłoniętym okiem i czystym plastrem w kąciku ust. Chłopak siedział jak zwykle cicho w ławce, tym razem z głową opartą na ramionach. Patrzył obojętnie w jakiś punkt zawieszony w przestrzeni i słuchał rozmów ludzi wokół. Mimo że w klasie szumiało od rozmów na ten temat, nikt nie podszedł do niego spytać co się stało. I bardzo dobrze, bo nie musiał wymyślać kłamstwa. Chociaż nie przyszło by mu to z wielkim trudem. Prawda była jednak taka, że poprzedniego dnia spóźnił się na pociąg powrotny. Czyli w „domu" był o jakieś pół godziny później niż powinien. Starał się nie wstawać, bo dostał solidną karę za spóźnienie i nieposłuszeństwo. Bolały go więc i biodra i krzyż. Chociaż gdyby próbował się bronić to pewnie skończyło by się to wszystko jeszcze gorzej. Wtedy dopiero można by użyć sformułowania „zmaltretowany". Ludzie wokół co prawda mogli zobaczyć jedynie jego twarz, więc i tak nie mogli by się domyślić co się stało. Pewnie wymyślą jakąś bójkę, teraz będzie niebezpiecznym członkiem gangu. Lepsze to niż... Wszystko wina tego durnego Byakurana. Przez tą bezsensowną rozmowę się spóźnił. I musiał ponieść przykre konsekwencje. Niezwykle bolesne konsekwencje. Jednak na przerwie to coś znów się do niego przypałętało.

-Ne, Mukuro-kun, co ci się tutaj spało?- spytał od razu pokazując rany chłopaka na swojej własnej twarzy. Trochę go to niepokoiło, bo ta delikatna twarz była teraz tak oszpecona...Chciał go dotknąć, ale nie zrobił tego mimo wszystko. Pewnie niebiesko włosy by się tylko wkurzył.

-Nie twój interes- padła chłodna odpowiedź. Nawet nie raczył na niego spojrzeć. Nie chciał. Tak naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiał z kimś obcym na temat tego co robi. Trochę bał się zobaczyć jego twarz. No bo niby Byakura sprawiał wrażenie miłego kolesia, ale i tak myślał o tym samym co ci nie fajni i nie mili kolesie. Więc nie ma różnicy. Tylko że ten tutaj wlecze się za nim od podstawówki. Czy to z tego powodu co mu powiedział wczoraj na odchodnym?Dotknął w zamyśleniu plastra przy ustach.

-Hejo...- pomachał mu przed twarzą widząc że chłopak go ignoruje. Może powinien go jednak zostawić w spokoju? Nie... Nie może. No i nie chce tego w dodatku. Przecież go kocha. Od tylu lat zresztą, ale to mniej ważne.

-Wiem że tu jesteś.- mruknął obracając jednak głowę w jego stronę. Popatrzył jak białowłosy bierze krzesło i przystawia je do jego ławki. -Czego jeszcze chcesz?- warknął nieprzyjaźnie. Nie chciał z nim gadać. Nie było o czym w końcu.

-Chcę się dowiedzieć, kto ci to zrobił.- odparł spokojnie. Patrzył nań cierpliwie, mając nadzieję że dostanie jakąś porządną odpowiedź.

-A chcesz mieć problemy?- westchnął cicho. Tak, z tego wynikną same problemy. -Chcesz żebyśmy obaj mieli problemy?- dodał ciszej. Normalnie by teraz wstał i zwyczajnie wyszedł z klasy, ale ból dupy skutecznie to uniemożliwiał. Został więc na miejscu niezbyt z tego faktu zadowolony.- Po prostu mnie zostaw w spokoju. Odpuść sobie. Zapomnij o mnie.- mruknął. Może trochę go bolało, że odpycha od siebie jedną osobę która jest miła. Albo tylko udaje, bo przecież wiedział o co mu chodzi. O jego ciało. Dobrze, że zrozumiał, że nie jest ciałem, tylko duchem. Inaczej nie potrafiłby znieść tego co się wyrabiało co dzień w „domu". Przecież widział już piekło... Mimowolnie dotknął palcami opaski na prawym oku. -Po prostu spadaj.- dodał.

-Ale kiedy ja nie chcę!- zawołał- Nie boję się kłopotów.- dodał jeszcze podpierając brodę na dłoni. Nadgarstek miał przyozdobiony różnego rodzaju pieszczochami, ale nie miały zbyt ostrych kolców, rzemieniami i innymi bransoletkami typowymi dla fanów cięższych brzmień. Jego wygląd nie dawał dużego pola do popisu dla wyobrażenia sobie jakiej muzyki słuchać może chłopak. Pewnie gdyby nie mundurek to ubierałby się bardziej jak na daną subkulturę przystało.

-Widzę że się nie boisz- wykrzywił usta w podłym uśmiechu pełnym pogardy. Postarał się tutaj bardzo. Jeśli go odepchnie, to będzie w porządku. Przecież to nie na białowłosego spadnie gniew i kara ze strony „domowników". To jego będzie wszystko bolało. -Po pro...- w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek i w klasie zapanował harmider gdy wszyscy wracali na swoje miejsca. Do końca dnia dwaj chłopcy nie zamienili ze sobą słowa. Byakuran jednak kazał sprawdzić swoim ludziom niebieskowłosego. Dowiedzieć się na jego temat jak najwięcej. W końcu pewne możliwości miał. Wrócił do domu i przejrzał dostarczone mu dokumenty.

Miejsce zameldowania Mukuro było na obrzeżach miasta. Tak miał napisane w dokumentach, to miejsce wpisane w adresie. Problem polegał na tym, że chłopak raczej tam nie bywał. Z obrazów satelitarnych jakie dostał wynikało, że chłopak codziennie dwa razy pokonuje drogę w stronę zupełnie różną. Tak jak miejsce zameldowania było na północnym wschodzie miasta, to on zawsze wybywał i przybywał ze szkoły na zachód. Coś tu Byakuranowi nie pasowało. Przecież tam są jedynie fabryki...No dobra. Dodatkowo Mukuro chyba nie miał rodziców. Ludzie którzy byli zapisani jako jego opiekunowie prawni mieli zupełnie inne nazwisko. Ich też się różniły. Pokręcił lekko głową i westchnął cicho. Chyba będzie trzeba się go dokładniej o to wszystko wypytać. Chociaż pewnie nie będzie chciał nic mówić. Nigdy nie chce. Zastanowił się chwilę. Przecież jeśli chodzi się sprzedawać, to raczej poszedł by w inną dzielnicę...Bliżej tam było z tego całego miejsca zamieszkania niż z fabryk.

Kazał sprawdzić co to za fabryki. Ponad połowa okazała się nieczynna, jeden tartak, ubojnia bydła (podobno nawet koszernego), przetwórnia drewna i jeszcze parę innych nie ciekawych pozycji. A myślał że chłopak idzie tam procować. Normalnie. Ale praca w tamtych fabrykach wymagała dużej ilości mięśni. A Mukuro należał raczej do smukłych, szczupłych chłopaków. Czyli nie bardzo miał czego tam szukać. Dodatkowo miał delikatne i zadbane dłonie... Raczej nie nosił ciężarów. Ani drewna, które przecież tak bardzo lubi haczyć skórę. Westchnął cicho. Nic się z tego nie dowie. A na temat historii niebieskowłosego nic nie znaleźli. Ani w internecie ani w żaden inny możliwy sposób. Nawet w państwowych bazach danych go nie było. Bazy Ubezpieczenia Społecznego też nic nie wykazały. Tak jakby chłopak nie istniał. Czyli w razie potrzeby nie mógłby pewnie nawet zgłosić się o pomoc. No super. A on chciał się dowiedzieć o nim czegoś sensownego. Załamał niezadowolony ręce i oklapł na krzesło. Ciekawe co się stanie jeśli go spyta o te fabryki. W sumie mógłby zaryzykować. Dużo do stracenia nie miał.

W szkole zaczepił o to chłopaka. Zauważył, że siniec znikał wyjątkowo szybko. Przysunął sobie krzesło i bez owijania w bawełnę przeszedł do interesującej go sprawy.

-Hej, mam do ciebie taki pytanie.- zaczął żeby nie być aż tak brutalnym. Raczej znudzone spojrzenie Rokudo spoczęło na nim. Wysłucha co ma do powiedzenia, ale wcale nie koniecznie odpowie na pytanie. - Po co codziennie chodzisz do tych fabryk? I czemu tak rzadko odwiedzasz swój dom?- oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się, a twarz przybrała minę zaskoczenia. Przez chwilkę nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się tego.

-Skąd o tym wiesz?- spytał w końcu przywracając twarz do normalnego wyrazu. Ale mimo to zacisnął pięści. Patrzył na białowłosego przenikliwym spojrzeniem niebieskiego oka. Ciało miał napięte w gotowości, żeby w razie czego uciec, bronić się albo zaatakować. Bo nie wiedział jak ta rozmowa się potoczy. Nie mógł w końcu wiedzieć.

-Mam swoje źródła informacji.- odparł spokojnie. Chyba pierwszy raz go takiego widział. Mukuro, który poczuł się zagrożony. - Więc? Powiesz mi?- poprosił jeszcze cicho. Bardzo zależało mu na odpowiedzi. Tak bardzo, że byłby w stanie wydusić ją z chłopaka.

-A co jeśli nie chcę?- spytał nad wyraz spokojnie. Nie bał się. Ani w środku ani na zewnątrz. W jego twarzy nie było cienia strachu. Za to Byakuran mógł wyczuć nutkę kpiny. A to nie bardzo mu się spodobało. On tutaj z dobrymi intencjami, a chłopak chce go wyśmiać...

-Nie chciałbym ci grozić..- zaczął. Chyba trzeba wyciągnąć ciężką artylerię. Mówił cicho, żeby tylko Mukuro go usłyszał. Jednak ten nie wyglądał na wystraszonego. Wręcz przeciwnie: raczej na znudzonego i kpiącego sobie z całego serca. Chociaż gdzieś między tym wszystkim dostrzegalny był smutek.

-Dobra, nie będziesz musiał płacić. -westchnął w momencie gdy białowłosy otwierał usta by mówić dalej. Zamurowało go to trochę.- Ale daj mi potem spokój. Odczep się ode mnie. -postawił swój warunek wyjątkowo jasno. Mrocznym wzrokiem pełnym chłodu patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń.

-...Ja tak trochę nie o tym.- powiedział na swoją obronę. Ale zaraz kontynuował swoją poprzednią myśl- Mam ludzi którzy mogą to dla mnie sprawdzić przychodząc do tych fabryk. Ja też mogę. Chcesz mieć do czynienia z mafią? Czy ze mną?

-Aaa...- uśmiechnął się podle.- Więc jesteś w mafii. -prychnął z pełną pogardą. - Mafia..- mruknął- Niech się wszyscy pozabijają nawzajem.- potem spojrzał na białowłosego ze złością i powiedział niezłomnie.- Odejdź ode mnie, mafijny kundlu.- jak on nienawidzi mafii. Za to wszystko co mu zrobili. Zniszczyli mu życie. Jedna mafia, druga, teraz jeszcze trzecia...Co on taki pechowiec że tylko to gówno przyciąga? Co on takiego zrobił światu? Już dość się nacierpiał przecież...Sięgnął palcami do opaski. Nie pokaże tego nikomu. Jeszcze go nazwą potworem i będzie musiał szukać nowej szkoły.

-Nie jestem mafijnym kundlem- obruszył się. Nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nawet widząc ten wzrok, całkowitą pogardę. Westchnął cicho skazują już ich relacje na całkowite niepowodzenie.

-Ach nie? To kim w takim bądź razie jesteś? I w jakiej mafii? - spytał z wyższością malującą się na twarzy. Wyższością, pogardą i paroma innymi, która niewinnie miały sprawić by Byakuran poczuł się nic nie wartym robakiem. Po części tak też się stało.

-Następcą przywódcy Millefiore.- odparł cicho prawie ze wstydem. A to wszystko przez ten wzrok. Gdzieś uleciała ta pewność siebie. Uleciała i nie chciała wrócić. Gdy spojrzał na niebieskowłosego ze zdziwieniem zauważył że jego pojedyncza brew powędrowała w górę.

-To sztycha jesteś.- stwierdził ze zdziwieniem. Ale wciąż w jego głosie tkwiła niczym cierń kpina i pogarda. Zastanowił się chwilkę układając w głowie plan. To można by...- Pogadamy później- odprawił go ruchem ręki i pogrążył we własnych rozważaniach. Nie zwrócił uwagi na wchodzącego do klasy nauczyciela, na szur krzeseł, na sprawdzanie listy obecności, pojedyncze głosy. A potem na całą lekcję. To co wymyślił wcale nie było takie głupie. I nawet miało szanse powodzenia. Chyba że Byakuran by nie dotrzymał swojej części... No ale skoro go tak kochał to mogło się udać. A może nawet zniszczy przy okazji kilka mafii?Uśmiechnął się przebiegle pod nosem. A uśmiech rzadko witał na jego pięknej twarzy. Wyrwał kartkę z zeszytu i naskrobał na niej pytanie.

'Jak silna jest twoja mafia?' potem zgniótł to i rzucił na ławkę białowłosego. Ten popatrzył zdziwiony na kulkę papieru a potem znalazł nadawcę. Rozwinął kartkę i przeczytał.

'Bardzo. Z ambicjami na najsilniejszą we Włoszech. Już pochłonęliśmy kilkadziesiąt mniejszych mafii.' chwilę się zastanawiał czy na pewno powinien mu udzielać takich informacji, ale stwierdził że chyba nic złego stać się nie może. Millefiore w niektórych środowiskach była dość znaną mafią. A to co robiła nie stanowiło żadnej tajemnicy. Oczywiście o ile miało się dobre źródła informacji i nie pytało o szczegóły. W przeciwnym razie można było skończyć z kulką we łbie. Na powrót zwinął kartkę i odrzucił do niebieskowłosego. Ten złapał ją jeszcze w locie i szybko przeczytał. Chwilkę się zastanowił ukrywając pod dłonią delikatny uśmiech, po czym odpisał.

'A czy masz tam na tyle wpływów, żeby wypowiedzieć wojnę mafii Carnovatia i przy okazji zadbać o to, żebym wyszedł z tego cało?' spytał. Może się uda. Może będzie mógł opuścić tamto miejsce raz na zawsze. Nie wracać do fabryk, do tego co tam jest. Leciutko drżał na całym ciele. Z tej całej radości, nadziei która znów nieśmiało rozkwitła w jego sercu. Długo się nie zastanawiając przekazał kartkę. Nawet nie patrzył na Byakurana, na to jaką będzie miał minę gdy dotrze do niego sens napisanych na tym nędznym świstku słów. Gdy w końcu zrozumie, chociaż trochę, w jakiej sytuacji znalazł się ten szczupły piękny chłopak.

A Byauran owszem, był niezwykle zdziwiony. Zerknął w stronę ławki Mukuro, ale kiedy zrozumiał że nie złapie jego wzroku wrócił do kartki. Czyli on już miał problemy z mafią. A on jak głupi naskakiwał na ten temat. Westchnął cicho i odpisał

'Tak, mam. Chociaż dla całkowitej pewności musiałbyś zamieszkać ze mną.' Wiedział, że ten warunek niezbyt przypadnie do gustu Rokudo. No ale niestety taka była prawda. Owszem, mogliby wyciąć tamtą mafię w pień, co do jednego. Tylko że Byakuran znał politykę swojego wuja i wiedział, że raczej tak to się nie skończy. Raczej wciągnie ich pod siebie, włączy do Millefiore. I tak dokładnie to planował zrobić z całą mafią włoską, a może później i światową. A do tego potrzebna jest odpowiednia polityka. Dał kartkę i obserwował reakcję niebieskowłosego. Ten jedynie zmarszczył brwi i ściągnął lekko twarz. Przygryzł od środka wargę i napisał

'Będę wolny, tak? A... czego chcesz w zamian?' bo przecież wiedział, że za darmo nic nie dostanie. Pięknie by było, ale nie ma takich bajek.

'No nie będę cię trzymał w klatce przecież..' Byakuran westchnął cicho. Mimo wszystko była to nęcąca wizja. Ale przecież postanowił że będzie inny od tamtych ludzi, więc musi się tego trzymać. Potem pisał dalej 'No najchętniej to twojej miłości, ale na to chyba nie mam co liczyć. Przecież czegoś takiego ot tak nie można komuś podarować' Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Chociaż w sumie szkoda. Bo byłby pierwszy w kolejce po uczucia Mukuro. Tego Mukuro.

'No. Masz rację. Nie można' odpisał. Już miał odrzucić kartkę gdy stwierdził, że przecież jakoś by chyba musiał mu się odwdzięczyć. Chociażby miłym słowem. 'Ale czyjąś miłość można jeszcze zdobyć' i dopiero wtedy mu dał kartkę.

Byakuran na początku miał raczej smętną minę, bo niestety wiedział że to co jest tam napisane to prawda. Ale po tym dopisku i u niego zagościła nadzieja. No bo w końcu jakże by inaczej. Uśmiechnął się lekko ale nie bardzo wiedział co odpisać. Tak więc jedynie schował kartkę do zeszytu i posłał w stronę niebieskowłosego typowy dla siebie uśmiech. W odpowiedzi dostał namiastkę uśmiechu, która go mimo wszystko ucieszyła.

Lekcja w końcu dobiegła końca i Byakuran na powrót przysunął krzesło do ławki jednookiego chłopaka

-Za każdym razem będziesz tak teraz robił?- prychnął cicho rozbawiony. Może będzie mu w stanie wybaczyć to, że jest w mafii, bo mimo że mu zależy tylko na jednym to mimo wszystko jest miły. Miał nadzieję że za bardzo się nie pomylił.

-Może...-odparł spokojnie a potem przeszedł do sedna sprawy którą miał- Niestety tego nie da się zrobić ot tak. - mówił o wyeliminowaniu wrogiej mafii.- Musimy poznać tożsamość ich szefa, miejsce pobytu, członków... No i muszę przekonać do tego pomysłu dziadka..- dodał. Z tym podpunktem mogło być najgorzej. - A w międzyczasie muszę cię wziąć do siebie.

-Mogę ci podać wszystkie dane.- mruknął cicho. Po części czuł się jak zdrajca, ale... Przecież oni go ciągle krzywdzili. I psychicznie i fizycznie. A może uda mu się zniszczyć również to całe Millefiore. Wziął kartkę i powypisywał mu to wszystko. Nazwiska jakie tylko pamiętał, łącznie z pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem szefa, a potem jeszcze narysował mapkę- Pytałeś się co to za fabryki. No więc tam jest właśnie główna baza, „dom" rodziny. Te budynki- pozaznaczał je „X" - nie interesują nas. Te są naprawdę puste- podwójny „X"- W reszcie są rozlokowani nasi ludzie. Ale całe to miejsce- otoczył kółkiem wszystkie fabryki- Jest naszpikowane strażnikami. Tu i tu są strzelby automatyczne. Nawet mysz się nie przedrze. -westchnął cicho i podał mu tą kartkę- Naprawdę liczę na twoją pomoc i dobrą wolę. -w sumie nie specjalnie miał inne wyjście. A z drugiej strony chciał zmian. Potrzebował ich. Owszem, miał w swoim posiadaniu potężną broń. Ale używanie jej przerażało go bardziej niż wszystko co widział na tym świecie. Oczywiście nie tylko ten zwiedził.

Byakuran w tym czasie uważnie słuchał co chłopak mówi. Przyglądał się rysunkowi, przejrzał nazwiska. Większość niewiele mu mówiła, chociaż część owszem, znał.

-Oczywiście.- zapewnił.- Dzięki za informacje. Jak akcja będzie gotowa to ci powiem. Dasz mi twój numer telefonu?- poprosił wyciągając swój własny. Tak wymiana danych będzie znacznie łatwiejsza.

-Mój telefon leży w moim pokoju, służy mi jako budzik.- odparł obojętnie.- Taka z ciebie mafia a nie wiesz, że można śledzić wymianę danych w komórkach?- westchnął cicho. Byakuran powoli, trochę speszony, schował urządzenia z powrotem do kieszeni.

-W sumie racja.- przyznał. Zapadła chwila milczenia. - Ne, Mukuro-kun. Mam prośbę.- zaczął. Poczekał aż jego spojrzenie się na nim skoncentruje a mina zachęci do mówienia dalej- Pokażesz mi co masz pod tą opaską?- dotknął swojej skóry pod okiem. Ta prośba wyraźnie zdziwiła niebieskowłosego.

-No dobrze.- zgodził się.- Ale jak już po Carnovatii nie będzie ani śladu.- uśmiechnął się lekko sam do siebie. Może go przestraszy tym i w końcu będzie mógł opuścić mafię? Może by się udało...

-Zgoda. W takim razie trzymam cię za słowo. - Byakuran uśmiechnął się pewny siebie. Wolał w ten sposób, chociaż wiedział że przecież nawet na siłę mógłby to sprawdzić. Mukuro też był tego świadom. Często w nocy ta opaska była zrywana i rzucana w kąt. Potem obolały musiał jej szukać, bo nikomu innemu na tym nie zależało.

-W takim razie postaraj się żeby można było tę obietnicę jak najszybciej wypełnić. - uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, a potem przeciągnął. Chyba się cieszył. Chociaż czuł się trochę jakby śnił. Śmieszne uczucie. Nie koszmar, wyjątkowo nudny i pospolity koszmar, tylko miły, błogi sen.

Dni mijały spokojnie, chociaż wcale nie upłynęło ich tak wiele. Byakuran skoncentrował się na wyjaśnieniu wszystkiego dziadkowi, przekonaniu go i przygotowaniu planu. Bo staruch stwierdził że jeżeli jego wnuk czuje się na siłach, żeby podarować nowe życie komuś na kim mu zależy, to powinien to zrobić sam. Tak więc przez kilka dni go w szkole nie było.

Dla Mukuro natomiast dni były takie jak dawniej, i zrozumiał że czas się obudzić z tego snu. Może to dlatego że nie było obok niego tego uśmiechniętego gagatka? A może dlatego, że w „domu" nic się nie zmieniło. Oczywiście zachowywał się tak jak zawsze, minę też miał zwykłą. Raczej nikt się nie domyśli, że wkrótce nastąpi ich koniec. Wszystko żyło sobie spokojnie, swoim życiem które mało kogo interesowało.

W końcu Byakuran pojawił się w szkole. Ale tylko po to, żeby poinformować niebieskowłosego chłopaka, że jutro zabiera go do siebie. Więc jeśli chce, to niech weźmie swoje rzeczy. Można im w „domu" wcisnąć kit o wycieczce szkolnej, jak zaproponował Byakuran. Ale Mukuro się z tym nie zgodził. Poszedł do sekretariatu i wziął stamtąd spoko kartek. Czy to czystych czy też nie. Wyciągnął z torby wszystko co w niej miał i wsadził do szkolnej szafki. Następnie dał część kartek młodemu mafiosie i kazał zrobić luźne kulki papierowe. Sam też zajął się zgniataniem papieru. Powsadzał wszystko to do plecaka i ułożył w jakiś normalny sposób. Jeśli po udanej akcji coś zostanie z budynku starej fabryki, to mieli spróbować odzyskać resztę jego rzeczy. Ale to też wcale nie taka oczywista sprawa.

Następnego dnia Byakuran rzeczywiście po niego przyszedł. Normalnie, jak do szkoły. Ale po drugiej lekcji obaj poszli do nauczyciela. Mukuro położył na jego biurku zwolnienie z idealnie podrobionym podpisem. Drugi chłopak również się zwolnił, chociaż telefonicznie. Niebieskowłosy miał torbę wypełnioną nie książkami, ale paroma ubraniami i rzeczami raczej niezbędnymi nastolatkowi w jego wieku. Do tego nie zaliczał się ręcznik. Bez większych problemów wydostali się ze szkoły. Ale Mukuro, przez cały czas poddenerwowany, odetchnął dopiero gdy dotarli do tramwaju.

-Nie wierzę, że to dzieje się na prawdę.- westchnął cicho bez problemu znajdując sobie miejsce do siedzenia. O tej godzinie nie był to wyczyn.

-To lepiej uwierz. - posłał mu uśmiech, iście piękny i radosny. Na jego policzku widniał fioletowy tatuaż. Ale on...Chyba zawsze tam był. Chłopak oparł niebieską głowę o szybę.

-Jak długo będziemy jechać?- spytał cicho w pewnym momencie. Patrzył w szybko zmieniający się krajobraz. Niby nic nowego, ale teraz... Jego droga do wolności.

-Jedziemy trochę okrężną drogą, więc jakieś półtorej godziny.- padła odpowiedź. Mukuro popatrzył na jego twarz. Ale to by było teraz okropne, gdyby Byakuran okazał się jednym z pachołków Carnovatii mających za zadanie pilnować go w szkole. Gdyby to wszystko było kłamstwem. Co by białowłosy zrobił? Zabrał do domu, bawił się z nim aż do znudzenia, a potem oddał w ręce szefa? Czy może od razu go oddał w inne ręce? Jakoś nie trudno mu było to sobie wyobrazić. Skulił się leciutko w sobie. No tak. Przecież nikt nie powiedział, że sprawy się nie potoczą w taki sposób.

-Nie okłamujesz mnie, prawda?- spytał cicho w którymś momencie. Chyba po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszystko szło tak łatwo. Że naprawdę będzie mógł zmienić swój styl życia, odpocząć chociaż trochę. To było chyba zbyt piękne żeby w to uwierzyć.

-Nie... Czemu bym miał?- odparł Byakuran całkiem spokojnie. Chociaż trochę dziwiło go to pytanie, a nawet trochę obrażało. Czy on uważa, że jego słowo jest nic nie warte? Przecież mu obiecał.

-Cóż... Akurat ku temu istnieje bardzo dużo powodów.- mruknął cicho, ale uśmiechnął się lekko. Obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że to była prawda. Mukuro już od dawna, a Byakuran sobie to właśnie uświadomił. Westchnął cicho. I tak chciał go zdobyć. Lepiej po dobroci, ale w sumie sposób nie był ważny. Tylko to co się osiągnie.

-Nom... racja.- przyznał na głos, bo coś odpowiedzieć trzeba było. -Przygotowałem ci już pokój. Mam nadzieję że się spodoba.- powiedział zmieniając temat na trochę przyjemniejszy. A również oczywiście bardzo ważny. Bo to nie były takie znowu błahe sprawy.

-Na pewno. Dzięki. - uśmiechnął się do niego pewnie. Musi się całkowicie usamodzielnić. I nauczyć zwalczać mafie. Po pewnym czasie się przesiedli, a potem jeszcze parę razy. -Dużo tych przesiadek.- mruknął cicho. Osiem. Tyle razy zmieniali środek transportu. Ostatnim etapem było pokonanie odpowiedniej odległości na pieszo.

Znaleźli się w spokojnej dzielnicy na obrzeżach miasta. Po jednej stronie ulicy dominowały domki jednorodzinne i bliźniaki. Po prawej natomiast, za falującym na wietrze polem wyrastały wyższe zabudowania.

-Lewo czy prawo?- spytał spokojnie rozglądając się. Nie miał pojęcia dokąd teraz pójdą.

-Prawo.- odparł Byakuran tam też się kierując. -Moglibyśmy dotrzeć tam szybciej, ale już mówiłem że pojechaliśmy trochę okrężnie. - posłał mu pewny siebie uśmiech i zszedł na polną dróżkę. -Chodź tędy.- zachęcił do i poczekał aż do niego dotrze. Mukuro więc za nim poszedł, zarzucając torbę na ramię. Był szczupły i nie miał jakiejś wielkiej masy mięśniowej, ale mimo wszystko trochę siły w tym ciele było. Kiedy wszedł między zboża rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszystkie sięgały ponad jego głowę. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Gdyby chciał się ukryć, mógłby to zrobić tutaj bez problemu. Bardziej mu się podobało to niż bloki. Chociaż i tak w stronę bloków zmierzali.

-Mieszkasz w mieście?- spytał w pewnym momencie gdy już nie było widać ulicy. Ciekaw był. I również ciekaw jak to się wszystko potoczy. Jak będzie traktowany... To go chyba najbardziej martwiło. Ale zanim przyjmie jakąkolwiek rolę, trzeba się rozpoznać w terenie. Czyli jaka jest ta mafia, jakie jest nastawienie do Byakurana, jakie jest jego nastawienie, sposób myślenia i parę innych ważnych elementów. Tak sobie pomyślał teraz że byłby niezłym agentem i szpiegiem. Wszędzie by się wślizgnął, był w stanie zagrać każdą rolę. W tej chwili również.

-Tak, ale nie w centrum. W sensie tam znajduje się baza, bo domem tego nazwać nie można.- posłał mu zadowolony z siebie uśmiech. -Ale kiedyś zabiorę cię do mojego domu.- obiecał. Był trochę gdzie indziej. W spokojnej okolicy, otoczony winnicami, na miłym wzgórzu.. Bardzo ładne miejsce.

-Mam nadzieję, że dotrzymasz słowa.- odparł zaczepnie zrównując z nim krok. Był tylko troszkę od niego niższy. Ze dwa, może trzy cm? Chociaż te sterczące na prawo i lewo kłaki dodawały mu trochę wysokości.

-A jakże bym mógł inaczej?- Mukuro zauważył jeszcze że chłopak ma oczy wypełnione całkowitą pewnością siebie. Uważa, że jest zdolny do wszystkiego? Najwyraźniej. Cóż.. I takich ludzi już miał szansę spotkać. Ciężko się z nimi rozmawiało, bo zawsze uważali że mają rację. Chociaż to też nie to. Tamci uważali że do wszystkiego muszą dojść całkowicie samodzielnie, bo inaczej to będzie dla nich hańbą.

Dalej szli w milczeniu. Jeden z torbą pod pachą, drugi trzymał ją na ramieniu. Obaj ubrani w taki sam mundurek, ciemno granatowe, prawie czarne spodnie, do tego lekka, popielata marynarka z zielonożółtymi zdobieniami na rękawach i herbem szkoły na piersi. Pod spodem obaj mieli białe koszule. Krawat na szczęście nie był obowiązkiem. Chociaż Mukuro i tak go nosił, tylko że luźno bardzo zawiązanego, zwisającego jakieś 5 cm pod właściwym miejscem. Ale jako że nie był obowiązkowy, to po paru dniach nauczyciele przestali narzekać i pozwolili mu robić co chce. Weszli w zabudowania zostawiając pachnące pole za sobą. Niebieskowłosy jeszcze raz się na nie obejrzał, ale potem poszedł za Byakuranem. Przeszli kawałek między zabudowaniami aż białowłosy nie skręcił do przytulnej cukierni. Mukuro rozejrzał się zdziwiony ale poszedł za zmierzającym w stronę zaplecza chłopakiem. Nie było tutaj dużo ludzi, jedynie sprzedawczyni i ze trzech klientów zainteresowanych jedynie swoimi gazetami. Przynajmniej tak to miało wyglądać. Ale wprawne oko chłopaka dostrzegło na ich uszach identyczne małe odbiorniki. Czyli jednak mafia. Pilnują wejścia. Westchnął cicho i spojrzał dokąd poszedł młody mafiozo. Znalazł go za stertą pudeł, uaktywniającego ukryty mechanizm między półkami. Te zaraz się rozstąpiły ukazując słabo oświetlony tunel.

-Dokąd to nas zaprowadzi?- spytał zaglądając mu przez ramię. Światła było dostatecznie dużo, żeby dostrzec rysy twarzy napotkanego przypadkiem członka mafii.

-Na górę.- wyjaśnił spokojnie Byakuran. -Chociaż z tego miejsca można dotrzeć prawie wszędzie. Kawałek dalej jest zejście do kanałów, a tam gdzie wydaje się że tunel się kończy- wskazał przed siebie tak, żeby Mukuro mógł zobaczyć koniec drogi światła- Są schody łączące nas z innymi budynkami. Chodź.- chwycił go za nadgarstek i wciągnął go w ciemność. Albo raczej półcień. Za nimi półki się zatrzasnęły wyglądając teraz jedynie jak betonowa ściana. Byakuran zabrał chłopaka na wycieczkę po tej wilgotnej, ciemnej drodze, a potem wprowadził do windy. Obok znajdowała się klatka schodowa, tak w razie potrzeby. Tutaj już było jaśniej, jak to w windach bywa. Mafioso wyciągnął z ukrytej kieszeni kartę i przesunął po cienkiej szczelinie między guzikami. Odsłoniła się dalsza część klawiatury i chłopak wcisnął przedostatni guzik. Winda ruszyła bez najlżejszego szarpnięcia. Nie było też hałasu. Chwilkę tak jechali. Budynek był bardzo wysoki, więc trochę sobie pojadą.

-Nie boisz się, że może zamierzam cię wykorzystać? Że cię oszukałem i tak naprawdę moim zadaniem jest zniszczenie twojej mafii od środka?- spytał spokojnie w którymś momencie. Ciekawe czy Byakuran jest naiwnym człowiekiem. Chociaż raczej na takiego nie wygląda. Ale...Jak to mówią. Nie oceniaj książki po okładce.

-Nie. -odparł równie spokojnie na zadane pytanie.- Wiem, że tego nie zrobisz. Chyba się nie mylę?- wyciągnął trochę szyję żeby sprawiać wrażenie wyższego niż w rzeczywistości. Ale Mukuro zobaczył ten gest, i to go iście rozbawiło.

-Chyba nie.- przyznał ale nie mógł mu odpuścić i zaraz mu wytknął- I tak jesteś ode mnie wyższy. A kręgów szyjnych nie da się rozmnożyć. Nie tak łatwo.- po jego wąskich ustach przebiegł cień uśmiechu.

-...Zauważyłeś?- spytał zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się tego, ale nie przybrał głupiej miny jaką zwykle ma osoba zdziwiona czymś.

-Jasne. Tych strażników w cukierni też. -odparł już normalnie. Odgarnął niesforny niebieski kosmyk za ucho. Dotknął przy okazji jednego z pasków trzymających opaskę na jego oku. Chętnie by to cholerstwo już zdjął, ale przecież miał pewną umowę. I zamierzał się jej trzymać. Chociażby dlatego żeby podokuczać Byakuranowi. Niech nie myśli, że ma wszystko.

-Dobry jesteś.- przyznał tamten. Odpowiedział mu jedynie lekki uśmiech, ale za to również pewny i niezłomny. Potem winda stanęła a drzwi się cicho otworzyły. -No. Więc jesteśmy na miejscu. - powiedział i westchnął cicho.- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do pokoju, ale potem będę musiał się zająć czymś innym.- powiedział z lekkim żalem. Tyle czasu sam na sam z Mukuro... Ale przecież teraz miał co innego na głowie.

-No dobra. Nie jestem już małym dzieckiem.- wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł na biały, świetlisty korytarz. Zupełnie co innego niż tam gdzie wchodzili. Dotknął gładkich, odbijających światło ścian. Chyba były pokryte albo jakimś plastikiem albo metalem. Potem poszedł za swoim przewodnikiem. Biała wykładzina całkowicie wygłuszała kroki. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że chyba ma brudne podeszwy, więc się obejrzał czy nie zostawia śladów. Ale zdziwiony odkrył że jednak nie. Byakuran wpuścił go do przestronnego pokoju z jedną ścianą w całości przeszkloną. To się niebieskowłosemu rzuciło w oczy jako pierwsze.

-To się rozgość, a ja wpadnę... później. Jak coś to na stole jest rozpiska z numerami, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował. A telefon jest tu.- wskazał mu stoliczek przy drzwiach. -To pa.

-Papa. - odpowiedział żegnając go z lekkim uśmiechem. Zaraz drzwi się zamknęły i Mukuro został sam. Położył torbę na ziemi i rozejrzał się po pokoju.

Był naprawdę duży. W każdym bądź razie w porównaniu z tym co chłopak znał. Po lewej stronie były półki z książkami, bardzo dużą ich ilością wręcz. Zaczynały się prawie równo z framugą drzwi, a następnie ciągnęły przez całą ścianę, żeby potem zagiąć się i pełznąć dalej po następnej. Gdyby te półki się przewróciły, z pewnością przysypały by Mukuro swoją zawartością. Po prawej stronie, tej od wielkiego okna zapewniającego światło w całym pokoju, stała kanapa i dwa fotele po każdej ze stron. Między nimi był szklany stoliczek a na nim kartka z numerami. Czyli tak jak mówił Byakuran. Chłopak przeleciał po nich wzrokiem po czym odłożył kartkę. Wszystkie siedzenia były skierowane twarzą w stronę wielkiego okna, pod kątem do drzwi. Poszedł dalej, żeby sprawdzić co kryje się za czerwoną zasłoną. Bo ze ściany za regałami z książkami wystawał drąg do którego przymocowana była zasłona. Za nią Mukuro znalazł duże, bardzo wygodnie wyglądające łóżko. Aż miał ochotę sprawdzić czy jest takie miękkie na jakie wygląda. Ale mimo to poszedł dalej nie zaglądając nawet do stoliczka nocnego. Dalej były szafki ukryte w ścianie, do których również nie planował w tej chwili zaglądać, i trzy pary drzwi. Tam pokój kończył swoją wędrówkę w głąb. Postanowił sprawdzić co kryje się za drzwiami. Pierwszych nie był w stanie otworzyć. Za drugimi kryła się pusta garderoba. A po otwarciu trzecich znalazł łazienkę. No dobra. Łazienka wygodna, ale w sumie nie miał potrzeby teraz z niej korzystać. Podszedł do wielkiego okna omijając przy tym kupkę poduszek poukładanych w kącie między ścianą a przestrzenią. Niepewnie dotknął opuszkami palców chłodne szkło i nacisną. Nic. Nabrał więc pewności i położył całe dłonie, potem nawet czoło. I spojrzał w nieskończoną przestrzeń. Stąd miał niesamowity widok na zarazem i pola, oddaloną wieś i nawet kawałek miasta. Nie widział na razie żadnych wyższych budynków od tego, w którym teraz się znajdował. Sprawiało mu również pewną dziwną satysfakcję myślenie o tym, że żaden z budynków Carnovatii nie dorównywał temu tutaj.

Chwilę tak trwał wpatrując się w okno, aż stwierdził że może warto by było się przebrać. Nie tak, że jakoś szczególnie nie znosił swojego mundurka, no ale przecież nie był w szkole. Zakładając, że nie ma tutaj ukrytych kamer, zrzucił z siebie odzienie szkolne i wyjął z torby swoje własne. Co prawda były trochę pogniecione, no ale przecież na małej przestrzeni swojej torby musiał zmieścić jak najwięcej. Wyciągnął czarny T-shirt, szaro-fioletową bluzę z kotkiem przy kapturze i wąskie jeansy. Założył to na siebie, ale mimo wszystko bluzę sobie odpuścił. Za ciepło w niej było. Ale z torby wyczarował jeszcze bluzkę moro i czarne portki. Jako że też nie wyglądały jak świeżo wyciągnięte z szafy, to złożył je porządnie i położył na brzegu łóżka. Z garderoby wziął wieszak i powiesił na nim mundurek. Jego jako jedynego tam powiesił. Potem wyciągnął z torby wszystko co miał i położył na podłodze. Kucnął przy tym i zastanowił co zrobić. Piżamę rzucił na łóżko, szczoteczkę i pastę zaniósł do łazienki, dwudniowy zapas bielizny schował między złożone ubrania. Rzeczy szkolne wylądowały na stole. Może później znajdzie im lepsze miejsce. Torbę, nadzianą jeszcze jakimiś drobnymi rzeczami które mogły w niej zostać, położył przy łóżku. Spojrzał na nie teraz jeszcze raz i zauważył, że ową zasłoną, czerwoną i lekką, może otoczyć swoje łóżko odcinając się od świata raz a dobrze. Tak też zrobił zamykając się w czerwonym lampionie. Nie uważał, że jest to kolor najlepszy do relaksu, no ale cóż. Ustawił już wcześniej zdjęte buty i rzucił się w objęcia białego puchu. Rzeczywiście mięciutka pościel. Nie potrzebował długo żeby zasnąć. Nie śnił o niczym, nie miał też koszmarów. Ani nie przetwarzał wspomnień. Było tak dobrze...

Byakuran w tym czasie zajął się organizowaniem ataku. Bo w końcu trzeba to było zrealizować jak najszybciej. Większość była już przygotowana, ale mimo wszystko. Trzeba było wydać poszczególnym ludziom polecenia, i to tak żeby zrozumieli. I żeby w końcu do nich dotarło że po śmierci dziadka to właśnie on będzie ich szefem. A chyba tego jeszcze nie rozumieli. Durnie. Poszedł na chwilkę odpocząć, bo pewnie będzie na nogach całą noc. Pewnie znowu nie pójdzie do szkoły...Odchylił głowę na fotelu obleczonym w białą skórę i przysnął. Śnił mu się niebieskowłosy kociak zamknięty kilka pokoi dalej. Oczywiście mógłby wyjść, ale kot nie umie otworzyć drzwi. Uśmiechnął się do tej wizji, ale potem przyszedł przykry czas przebudzenia. Co prawda było jeszcze sporo czasu, ale stres również był. Co jakiś czas przychodziły raporty z różnych stron Włoch, a także i świata. Wreszcie przyszedł ten czas i wysłał swoich ludzi na miejsce. On i jeszcze kilka osób siedziało w pilnowanym pomieszczeniu z wirtualną mapą i nałożonymi na nią punkcikami oznaczającymi pojedynczego człowieka Millefiore. Weszli bez rozgłosu między zabudowania i poruszali się spokojnie dalej. Na razie nie padły żadne strzały.

Niebieskowłosy chłopak obudził się w międzyczasie i stwierdził że chyba jest głodny. Powinien poszukać Byakurana. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie szukać posiłku, ani nawet na jakim piętrze. Założył buty i wyszedł z pokoju. Nie wiedział za bardzo w którą stronę iść, więc skręcił w prawo. Tam korytarz był dłuższy, może uda mu się kogoś spotkać. Szedł sobie po pustym korytarzu, gdy jak na życzenie drzwi od windy się otworzyły i Mukuro zobaczył jakąś kobietę. Miała przy sobie ciltbord i zestaw kartek. Chyba się gdzieś spieszyła, ale i tak ją zatrzymał.

-Przepraszam, gdzie znajdę Byakurana?- może w jego mafii powinien go nazwać jakoś inaczej, no ale trudno

-Och.. Panicza nie ma tutaj?- zdziwiła się kobieta i zakryła otwarte usta otipsowaną dłonią. -Chodź ze mną, mam pomysł gdzie może być.- powiedziała i wróciła się do windy. Mukuro chcąc nie chcąc wszedł razem z nią, a drzwi się zamknęły. Zjechali na jakieś niższe piętro i kobitka wypruła ze środka transportu jak strzała.

-Hej, hej, poczekaj na mnie!- dogonił ją i zrównał z nią krok.

-Ach, przepraszam, troszkę mi się po prostu spieszy.. -odparła uśmiechając się przepraszająco. -Ale tak poza tym... Pierwszy raz cię tutaj widzę. - przyznała przyglądając mu się uważnie

-Bardzo możliwe, bo dopiero kilka godzin temu się pojawiłem w tym budynku.- przyznał spokojnie. -Z czym tak spieszysz?- spytał

-Mam raport dla Panicza. Raczej się nie ucieszy, ale to pilne.- przyznała. Zwiesiła głowę i westchnęła cicho.

-Odnośnie czego ten raport?- zdziwił się że to takie ważne.

-Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale Panicz obecnie przeprowadza pewną akcję. To odnośnie tamtych terenów.- wyjaśniła w miarę spokojnie.

-Acha... To może przyspieszmy.- zaproponował nagle pochmurniejąc. To chyba nie mogło być... Nie miało prawa.

-To już za chwilę.- zapewniła go i rzeczywiście zaraz oboje stanęli przed obstawionymi strażą drzwiami. Goryle spojrzały na nich nieprzychylnym wzrokiem. Szczególnie na niebieskowłosego.

-Ty możesz wejść.- wskazali dziewczynę. -Ale ty nie.- Znal ją przecież. Ale chłopak był tutaj przecież nową twarzą. Nic dziwnego że nie chcą go wpuścić. Mukuro chwilkę analizował po czym spojrzał na lekko zdenerwowaną całą tą sytuacją dziewczynę. Nachylił się do niej i powiedział na ucho

-Wejdź tam i powiedz swojemu paniczowi że czekam aż mi otworzy drzwi. - potem się wyprostował a ta spojrzała na niego niepewnie. Ale skinęła głową i tak zrobiła. Chłopak na chwilkę został sam na sam z ponurymi gorylami pozbawionymi szyi. Zupełne jego przeciwieństwo. No ale dobra. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły od środka i stanął w nich zdziwiony Byakuran. Strażnicy popatrzyli na to zdziwieni, bo wcześniejszy szept niebieskowłosego chłopaka był iście konspiracyjny i wszystko słyszeli. Ale żaden z nich nie wierzył, że coś takiego będzie miało naprawdę miejsce. Panicz sam otworzył drzwi.

-Mukuro-kun? - zdziwił się jego obecnością. -Wejdź, wejdź, chociaż nie wiem co planujesz. - mruknął puszczając go. Tym razem goryle nie były takie pewne siebie i nawet nie drgnęły. Chociaż jednooki zauważył że mają napięte wszystkie mięśnie. Jakby w każdej chwili zdolni do skoku tygrysa.

-Czytałeś już raport tamtej laski?- spytał wchodząc do pomieszczenie które wyglądało jak żywcem wyciągnięte z filmu si-fi, główny mostek statku kosmicznego. Byakuran usiadł na białej półokrągłej kanapie i wziął do rąk pliczek kartek. A Mukuro oparł się o tył kanapy, wisząc nad nim.

-Jeszcze nie..- przyznał. Popatrzył na niego podziwiając piękną perspektywę. Chłopak szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po kartce i już nie musiał dalej czytać.

-To sobie poczytaj, a ja w tym czasie uratuję życie tym ludziom. - mruknął ponuro.

-...Co?!...- mafioso nic nie zrozumiał. Ludzie zebrani w tej chwili w pomieszczeniu również zamilkli i spojrzeli zdziwieni na niebieskowłosego intruza.

-Szefie, może go tak za drzwi...- zaproponował ktoś z tłumiku. Ale ten tylko machnął zniecierpliwiony ręką i popatrzył trochę zły na Mukuro.

-Wyjaśnisz mi o co chodzi czy nie?- spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby. On chyba...W tedy w windzie, to pytanie o zdradę i wykorzystanie to nie było na poważnie, prawda? Ale teraz gdy patrzył na jego pewną siebie minę to zaczynał w to wątpić.

-To proste. Daj mi z nimi kontakt, bo wszyscy zginą. A w międzyczasie możesz sobie poczytać ten raport. Nikt tutaj nie zna tego terenu.- wyjaśnił spokojnie. - Sądzę, że jeśli ci ludzie- wskazał na wirtualną mapę 3D – zginą, to raczej eliminacja tamtej cholernej mafii się nie powiedzie. Mylę się?- w sali zapadł całkowita cisza nie przerywana nawet bzyczeniem komputerów. Byakuran chwilę wpatrywał się w niego próbując go rozczytać. Nic z tego. W końcu się poddał i westchnął cicho. Zdjął z ucha urządzenie i podał je usatysfakcjonowanemu w końcu chłopakowi. Potem zajął się czytaniem otrzymanego raportu. Chłopak wziął to urządzenie i założył na swoje ucho. Potem podszedł do stolika pośrodku pokoju i kucnął przy nim opierając głowę na rękach. Popatrzył chwilkę nakładając na hologram swoje własne wspomnienia.

-Halo, zgłoście się.- zażądał do słuchawki. Zaraz przyszła odpowiedź. -Do wszystkich jednostek, słuchać uważnie. Nastąpiła mała zmiana planów. Nie ważcie się wchodzić na plac między budynkami C, H, F i D. Nieposłuszeństwo karane śmiercią. - zagroził z całkowicie poważną miną. Zerknął na minę Byakurana po poczytaniu nowinek. Nie zdziwił się za bardzo widząc co wyraża jego mina. Oczy szeroko otwarte, uniesione brwi... - Widzicie mały dymek unoszący się spomiędzy płyt na ziemi? Jeśli ktoś go dotknie nagą skórą to radzę żeby sobie sam wpakował kulkę w łeb. - miał świadomość, że wszyscy go doskonale słyszą. Po tamtej stronie zapadła chwila milczenia.

~Co to jest?~ padło pytanie. No jasne, że będą chcieli wiedzieć w co prawie wleźli. Dobrze, że tutaj zdążył. A nie spodziewał się że będzie tak źle.

-Powiem tym co wrócą żywi.- mruknął niezadowolony Mukuro. -Jednego śmiałka poproszę. - ton jego głosu raczej świadczył o tym że nie prosi tylko żąda. Chyba nikt się nie kwapił do odpowiedzi. Tym bardziej że nie był to ich szef, tylko jakiś całkiem nie znany głos, który słyszeli po raz pierwszy -Ruchy, bo wezmę pierwszego lepszego którego nazwisko poznam!- warknął. Po krótkiej chwili wahania w końcu Mukuro otrzymał tego śmiałka. -Dobra. Dajcie mu linę, ogień i dynamit.- polecił i tak też zrobiono. Ty tutaj czekasz a reszta słuchać uważnie. Pożegnać się z kolegą i podziękować, bo odda za was życie. - stukał niezadowolony w blat stołu. Usłyszał szumy po drugiej stronie łącza. -Zająć pozycje obronne i czekacie 5 min. Jeśli spod płytek na placu nie buchnie na chwilkę ogień, to szukajcie innej drogi przejścia do budynku X. Jeśli będzie ogień, odczekajcie pół minuty i możecie przejść prze plac. Koniec komunikatu do wszystkich.- westchnął cicho i przymknął oczy. -Teraz ty.- powiedział do tego pozostałego śmiałka. Albo raczej wyselekcjonowanej ofiary. Trudno. -W twojej okolicy powinien być budynek z kratami w oknach. Wejdź do niego. Teraz schodami w dół. Przejdź przez prawe drzwi- teraz zamknął oczy i przygryzł lekko wargę starając się wszystko sobie dokładnie przypomnieć. - Przejdź 6 schodków w górę. Schyl się. Na stopniu gdzie stoisz powinien się znajdować przycisk. Po lewej stronie. Wymacaj do.- polecił spokojnym głosem. Koleś po chwili do znalazł- Jak go naciśniesz, to powinno się otworzyć przejście. Idź...w prawo. - tak, to chyba było tak. - Widzisz przed sobą słabą poświatę?- spytał – Masz działać szybko. Przywiąż dynamit do liny. Teraz pobiegnij tam, aż do barierki. Tylko tam nie wpadnij. Jak pójdziesz w lewo to znajdziesz występ. Podejdź jak najbliżej tej maszynerii. Dobrze. Teraz zapal lont dynamitu. ...Tak, nie wyjdziesz stamtąd żywy, masz rację. - przyznał spokojnie. -Pomyśl że dzięki tobie przeżyje duuużo osób. Zarzuć linką tak, żeby dynamit był w tej maszynie. Spróbuj chociaż. Tylko go nie upuść. Masz jedną szansę, nie więcej. Jak wpadnie do wody to koniec. A tak czy siak będziesz martwy, wież mi, wolisz zginąć w ogniu. ...No dobra. Powiem ci z czym przyszło ci walczyć. To są rozpylone mikroby. Atakują skórę i pożerają cię od wewnątrz. Zaczynają od mózgu, systemu nerwowego, odcinając świadomość od ciała. Ale nie myśl że to szybka śmierć. Po prostu nie panujesz nad tym co robisz. Te mikroby dodatkowo są wpół zmechanizowane. Można nimi sterować zdalnie. To tak jakby wejść komuś do mózgu. Dlatego im mówiłem żeby się prędzej zabili sami. Taka śmierć jest zarazem szybsza jaki i lepsza. Jak tam postępy? Spróbuj zrobić tak, żeby wybuch nastąpił w samym sercu tego żelastwa.- polecił- Bo wiesz... One giną w zbyt wysokiej temperaturze. Zapewne zauważyłeś, że tam na dole jest bardzo ciepło, prawda? Utrzymywana tam jest temperatura ludzkiego ciała. W tej temperaturze mikroby rozwijają się najlepiej. Konkretnie w jednym z tych metalowych bębnów. Potem przechodzą do innego gdzie nakładają im miniaturowy mechanizm. Nie ma szans na przeżycie po zetknięciu z nimi. Ty? Przecież mówiłem, że to będzie koniec twojego życia. Honorowy koniec...- westchnął cicho i odsunął słuchawkę od ucha. Skrzywił się lekko słysząc potężną eksplozję. Potem wręczył urządzenie osłupiałemu Byakuranowi i mruknął- Teraz mogą iść dalej. Tylko niech uważają, bo to była głośna eksplozja.

Białowłosy, wciąż trochę niedowierzając w to co się właśnie wydarzyło, przyjął słuchawkę i zmienił kanał żeby połączyć się zresztą. Patrzył na opartego o stół Mukuro i nadzorował to co dzieje się w zupełnie innej części miasta.

-Podtrzymuję wcześniejsze polecenia. Odczekajcie.- polecił. Po wyznaczonym czasie kropeczki na mapie zaczęły się przesuwać w szybkim tempie. Dopadły drzwi, ale wtedy posypały się już strzały. Z jednej i z drugiej strony. -Strzelać do woli. Wybić każdego z Carnovatii.- wydał chłodno rozkaz. I tak było to ich celem.

-Niech któryś się uda od razu na dach, proponuję klatkę schodową. Bo mogą przysłać śmigłowiec.- poradził Mukuro. Mafioso skiną mu głową i wydał taki też rozkaz. Tylko że wysłał trzech ludzi. Nie miał w zwyczaju wysyłać ich pojedynczo. Tak było pewniej. - Mogę coś do picia?- poprosił obracając głowę w stronę reszty zgromadzonych tutaj ludzi. Trochę się nagadał, i bolało go gardło. Z satysfakcją zauważył, że mimo iż miny zebranych były nietęgie, to po wykonanym przez Byakurana ruchu ręką jego niewinna prośba stała się rozkazem od szefa. Ale i tak udawał że tego nie zauważył. Zaraz dostał do picia sok. Wcale nie winogronowy i wcale nie przeterminowany. Zwykły sok. Co było dla niego zdziwieniem, bo wcześniej walczył o to żeby mu nie podawano alkoholu. Na szczęście z narkotykami nie miał do czynienia. Wypił więc spokojnie mając nadzieję że nic mu tam nie dosypano.

-Wybić co do nogi.- ciszę przerwał chłodny głos Byakurana. Niebieskowłosy zerknął na niego. Jeszcze go takiego nie widział. Skupiona mina, zero uśmiechu, żądza mordu majacząca gdzieś między tęczówkami a źrenicami. Wpatrywał się tak w hologram. Wszyscy ludzie, żywi oczywiście, znajdowali się w budynku oznaczonym literą X. Chwilowo nie zwracał uwagi na nic innego niż na to co się dzieje tam w środku. -Meldować o stratach. - warknął zły. Mukuro westchnął cicho i wstał. Przeszedł spokojnie między stołem a Byakuranem, specjalnie odciągając jego wzrok od mapy. Ze szklanką w dłoni usiadł obok niego. Twarz tamtego się teraz zmieniła, bielutkie brwi przestały się marszczyć, tylko się rozluźniły. No tak. Przecież nie mogło się nie udać. Wszystko pójdzie dobrze, tylko trzeba się uspokoić. Westchnął cicho i mruknął do słuchawki- Pozbądź się ich wszystkich i wracajcie. - popatrzył na to co niebieskowłosy trzyma w dłoniach i chwilę się zastanowił. Wziął szklankę, upił łyk a potem mu oddał.

-No wiesz ty co... Ja to jeszcze chciałem pić.- zażartował lekko. No cóż.. Już nic nie poradzi na to, że soku ubyło. Ale za to dostał lekki uśmiech od białowłosego mafioso. No. Wrócił wreszcie do siebie. Bardzo dobrze.

~Szefie, zabiliśmy GO.~ przyszła informacja. Śmigłowiec rzeczywiście przyleciał. A kiedy tamta trójka dotarła na dach, właśnie odlatywał. Nie poleciał daleko, tylko rozbiły się jego resztki,czyli to co nie zostało zniszczone w wybuchu. W środku były same sztychy, w każdym bądź razie tak wynikało z tego co po nich pozostało. W końcu w budynku X i go otaczających nie pozostała ani jedna żywa dusza poza wysłanym oddziałem Milleiore. Teraz mogli już wracać spokojnie, ciesząc się z wykonanej misji. Tak też się stało, i wszyscy którzy przeżyli wrócili do bazy żeby świętować.

Mukuro po tamtej informacji przysnął. Trochę świadomie nakierował lecącą głowę na ramię Byakurana. Ale o tym nikt nie wiedział, bo chłopak miał zamknięte oczy. A białowłosemu sprawiło to widoczną radość i już więcej tego wieczoru nie straszył swoich ludzi strasznymi i srogimi minami. Może w innych okolicznościach skakałby prawie ze szczęścia, ale teraz niebieskowłosy spał na jego ramieniu. Więc gdyby się ruszył to by go obudził.

Ale potem i tak trzeba było go przenieść. Wziął go na ręce. Trochę mimo wszystko ważył. Trzeba będzie wziąć się za siebie i popracować trochę więcej, żeby był w stanie go nosić bez problemu. Położył go na swoim łóżku myśląc o wielu różnych rzeczach które mógłby teraz zrobić, ale których nie zrobi. Mimo wszystko położył się obok niego. Ale nie tak żeby go dotknąć. Miał duże łóżko, więc ze spokojem można to było zrobić. Patrzył rozmarzony ja jego śpiącą twarz. Taką spokojną. Chciał ściągnąć tą opaskę, która tak bardzo mu nie pasowała, ale się powstrzymał. Miał tego chyba nie robić, prawda? Przecież po to on nosi coś na oku, żeby inni nie widzieli co chce tam ukryć. Chociaż Byakuran nie chciał należeć do tych innych, trzymał ręce grzecznie przy sobie. To co niebieskowłosy dzisiaj zrobił... To było naprawdę niesamowite. Tak spokojnie zaprowadził tego gościa w jakieś miejsce, bazując jedynie na swoich wspomnieniach. A patrząc w tamtym momencie na jego skupioną twarz, raczej nie chodził tam codziennie. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać przed dotknięciem go więc odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy. Ten delikatny ruch nie był w stanie obudzić śpiącego. Teraz oddział wracał już do bazy. Było już późno, wszyscy byli zmęczeni. Ale na jutro zaplanowano imprezę, bo w końcu pozbyli się kolejnej wrogiej mafii. Nieprzewidziane utrudnienia tylko dodały napięcia tej wyprawie, więc ci co wrócili byli niezwykle szczęśliwi. Byakuran, bardzo zadowolony z dzisiejszego wieczoru i przeprowadzonej akcji po chwili również zasnął. Należało mu się. A jeszcze mógł dzielić łóżko ze swoim ukochanym Mukuro. Teraz tak bardzo bezbronnym i delikatnym, że trudno go było sobie wyobrazić z kpiącą miną wyrażającą pogardę dla całego gatunku ludzkiego.

Tak sobie spali prawie do południa, kiedy to do pokoju weszła po cichu pokojówka. Podeszła do łóżka i nachyliła się nad białowłosym chłopakiem

-Byakuran-sama! Zbudź się proszę. Byakuran-sam!- szeptała starając się obudzić tylko jednego ze śpiącej dwójki. Ten zamrugał w końcu oczami i przyjemnie mu się zrobiło gdy pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył była śpiąca twarz Mukuro. Tak piękna i doskonała... Podniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na osobę która go obudziła

-Co?- spytał w miarę spokojnie i zakrył usta ziewając. Chyba musi mieć doby powód, żeby go budzić w takim pośpiechu. Lepiej dla niej żeby miała.

-Ojciec życzy sobie, żeby on też pokazał się dzisiejszego wieczoru.- wyjaśniła blada wskazując brodą na wciąż śpiącego chłopaka. - I trzeba by było poczynić przygotowania. - dodała cicho. No ta. Skoro Mukuro ma się pojawić, to potrzebny mu garnitur. Zrozumiał to bez dalszego tłumaczenia.

-Rozumiem.- powiedział i zastanowił się chwilkę. Raczej swoich ubrań mu nie da, bo mimo wszystko będą na nim wisieć. - Zaraz go przyprowadzę.- obiecał. Pokojówka ukłoniła się lekko i odeszła w pośpiechu. Zamknęła za sobą cicho drzwi. Byakuran popatrzył na śpiącego i zawołał go

-Mukuro-kun, pobudka. - nie dało to wcale dużo, więc potrząsnął go za ramię. W końcu wyraz jego twarzy trochę się zmieni i po chwili zamrugał

-Hmmm?- zerknął jeszcze mało przytomnie na Byakurana- Co ty robisz w moim łóżku? Nie pamiętam, żebyśmy...- westchnął cicho i popatrzył po sobie.

-Jesteś w moim łóżku.- odparł mafioso i uśmiechnął się lekko.- Przyniosłem cię tu po skończonej misji, bo zasnąłeś, ale ja w którymś momencie też odpadłem.- przyznał

-A, spoko.- ziewną sobie dwa razy i przeciągnął się- To o co chodzi?- spytał bardziej bo raczej nie budził go po nic, prawda? Zerknął na zegarek. 11:47. Czyli raczej nie planowali iść dzisiaj do szkoły, i to raczej nie z tego powodu chłopak został obudzony.

-Dzisiaj wieczorem robimy małe przyjęcie z okazji powodzenia misji. Wcale nie straciliśmy dużo ludzi, więc jest co świętować. - zaczął spokojnie. Może powinien powiedzieć, że to dzięki Mukuro było tak mało strat.- W każdym bądź razie też masz w tym wziąć udział. A do tego będzie ci garnitór którego nie masz.- wyjaśnił mu wszystko spokojnie. Chłopak popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.

-No dobra. Ale nie wyczaruję ci czegoś takiego więc sorki.- wzruszył lekko ramionami i znów rzucił się w objęcia pościeli. Była tak samo mięciutka jak ta w drugim pokoju.

-Em...Jak wstaniesz to cię wezmę do kogoś kto to uszyje.- powiedział. Taki niezbyt ogarniający Mukuro... Jakże to urocze było. Chociaż trochę ciężej się wtedy z nim dogadać. Ale słysząc słowa białowłosego chłopak zerwał się znowu i wymruczał

-Przepraszam...- w sumie nie było w nim ani grama skruchy, no ale jak grać to grać. A tutaj popełnił błąd, przecież mógł się domyślić o co chodzi. Usiadł i zwiesił nogi zboku łóżka. -Um...Moje buty?- zerknął pytająco na Byakurana z niewinną miną.

-Spokojnie, spokojnie, przecież nam się nie spieszy.- uspokoił go i uśmiechnął się przy tym. - Pamiętasz, że miałeś mi coś pokazać?- przypomniał mu cicho. Nie będzie bardzo nalegał, ale był ciekaw. Bardzo. A może niebieskowłosy stwierdził, że jeszcze nie wypełnił swojej części umowy?

-Ach tak...- westchnął cicho i wciągnął nogi z powrotem. Uklęknął na łóżku, nogi układając z boku. -Takiś niecierpliwy.- mruknął sięgając do opaski za uchem. - Ale nie krzycz, bo nie lubię krzyku.- poprosił i z zamkniętymi oczami zdjął przepaskę. Westchnął cicho jeszcze raz się nad tym zastanawiając. Jeszcze mógłby poczekać z tym, no ale... Tak naprawdę trochę się bał. Bał się że jak Byakuran się wystraszy to straci szansę na życie tutaj, na spokojne życie. Chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiedział czy w ogóle by taką dostał. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go ponaglający głos siedzącego naprzeciwko chłopaka

-Noo?...- naprawdę się nie mógł doczekać żeby poznać kolejną jego tajemnicę. A tutaj musiał czekać... Nie chciał czekać. Chciał już teraz zobaczyć to co do zobaczenia było. Teraz, w tej właśnie chwili. Położył dłoń na tej, znacznie delikatniejszej Mukuro. Ten zesztywniał nagle wiedząc, że z zamkniętymi oczami nie może sprawdzić co dokładnie kombinuje ten drugi. Przygryzł wargę od środka i powiedział

-Już...- szepnął cicho i popatrzył na niego swoimi dwukolorowymi patrzałkami. Jedna niebieska, piękna, głęboka, z delikatnymi różnicami na paliczkach, tak czysta że letnie niebo mogło czuć się zazdrosne, a drugie krwisto czerwone, otoczone cienką obwódką tylko trochę ciemniejszą od reszty, pozbawione źrenicy. Zamiast niej miało dziwny kanciasty znaczek na środku. Z całą pewnością nie było to regularne kółko, tak jak być powinno. Byakurana zatkało na chwilę i patrzył na niego z lekko uchylonymi ustami i wyrazem zaskoczenia i niedowierzania na twarzy.

-To... Co to jest?- spytał niepewnie wpatrując się w tą czerwień. Jeszcze czegoś takiego nie widział. Mukuro westchnął słysząc to pytanie.

-Moje oko, głuptasie. - uśmiechnął się lekko rozbawiony. A może też trochę ze zdenerwowania? Nie był zły, ale ta odrobina strachu nadal pozostawała. Nadal pamiętał co ludzie mówili gdy widzieli to oko. „Nie jesteś człowiekiem", „Piekielne dziecko demonów", „Jesteś sztuczny, więc i tak mogę zrobić z tobą co zechcę", „Jesteś pewien, że powinieneś istnieć?", „Jesteś z nim unikalny. Może żeby cię utemperować powinienem ci je zabrać?". Było jeszcze wiele innych, no ale nie ma potrzeby się nad sobą użalać. Wiedział doskonale, że był człowiekiem. Wiedział że nie jest sztuczny. Chociaż wiedział również że był w piekle i daleko mu do demonów nie brakuje. Byakuran patrzył zafascynowany na to co właśnie odkrył.

-Mogę dotknąć?- poprosił cicho patrząc na niego. Bez tej opaski wyglądał jeszcze lepiej. Nie znał myśli dręczących niebieską głowę, ale prędzej by go zamknął na cztery spusty u siebie niż zniszczył jego życie, o ile się to jeszcze dało, i wywalił z domu.

-...No chyba nie. - prychnął krzyżując ręce na piersi- A może chcesz, żebym ci wsadził palce do oka? To nie jest rzecz. - mruknął. Na mafioso podziałało to jak kubeł zimnej wody. No tak, przecież palce w oku to nic przyjemnego.

-Sorki.- powiedział z cieniem skruchy. Ale zaraz wyciągnął rękę i wciąż wpatrując się w te magnetyczne oczy przyłożył ja do jego policzka. Pogładził delikatną skórę i wsunął palce we włosy. Tak rozkoszny miękki granatowy busz. Patrzył na niego zafascynowany całkowicie się zapominając w tej twarzy. Mukuro już wiedział co zaraz nastąpi. Zanim Byakuran zbliżył zwoje usta do jego, on już się uśmiechnął pięknie, chociaż najprawdopodobniej tym uśmiechem jeszcze bardziej go prowokując. Błysnął mu swoimi zębami i przyłożył palec wskazujący do jego ust.

-Może kiedy indziej, co?- zaproponował cicho wciąż z tym samym, iście uwodzicielskim wyrazem twarzy. Białowłosy jakby się lekko otrząsnął i otworzył szerzej swoje oczy. Popatrzył na jego dłoń tuż przy swojej twarzy i chwycił ją delikatnie acz pewnie za nadgarstek. Obrócił prześwitującymi przez alabastrową skórę żyłami do góry i złożył na niej serię delikatnych pocałunków. Mukuro wciągnął z sykiem powietrze nie spodziewając się takiej delikatności. Przewidywał, że chłopak może posunąć się do czegoś więcej niż chęć pocałowania go, no ale...Wolną rękę zatopił w białej burzy jego kłaków i odepchnął od siebie stanowczo. Nie na wiele się to jednak zdało, bo chyba miał za mało siły. -Hej! Chyba gdzieś się wybieraliśmy, pamiętasz?- ocucił go raczej ostrym tonem. Mafioso zaraz go puścił i teraz trzymał ręce przy sobie.

-Tak, masz rację, przepraszam.- mruknął niezadowolony. Wstał z łóżka i przypominając sobie pytanie niebieskowłosego sprzed parunastu minut odpowiedział na nie.- Twoje buty są przy drzwiach. -Mukuro westchnął cicho i również wstał.

-Jak chcesz to ze mną zrobić, to się zgodzę, ale nie w środku dnia, dobrze?- poprosił cicho. Odprowadzony trochę zaszokowanym spojrzeniem Byakurana poszedł złożyć buty. Naprawdę tego nie cierpiał, ale cóż poradzić. Pewnie nawet gdyby powiedział „nie" to białowłosy i tak zrobiłby co chciał. Chłopak nie łudził się co do tego. Ale z odpowiednim podejściem może go odpowiednio zmanipulować i robić to tylko od czasu do czasu, a nie dzień w dzień.

-...Sorki, nie chciałem.- teraz dopiero poczuł rzeczywistą skruchę. Podszedł do niego i też ubrał coś na nogi. Rzeczywiście nie powinien. W końcu zależało mu na chociaż trochę odwzajemnionym uczuciu. Wiedział przez co chłopak przechodził a i tak się zapomniał. I to niecałe 24 godziny od jego przybycia tutaj. Wstyd mu było za samego siebie. Pewnie i Mukuro się na nim zawiódł. Popatrzył jak ten spokojnie wiąże buty. Nie założył opaski z powrotem. Chyba nie chciał jej zakładać. Ale teraz białowłosy kulił się w sobie żeby tylko ten nie był na niego zły. Chociaż patrząc tak na niego to wyglądał bardziej na smutnego niż złego. Nie wiedział co gorsze. -Ej...Jesteś zły na mnie?- spytał w końcu. Para dwukolorowych oczu spojrzała na niego a potem chłopak wrócił spojrzeniem do butów.

-A mam być?- mruknął- Tylko myślałem, że nie chcesz na mnie nic wymuszać.- przyznał. Co prawda było to kłamstwo, ale o tym nie wiedział nikt oprócz niebieskowłosego. Zawiódł się, fakt, ale spodziewał się że tak będzie. Więc nie był w szoku ani nic takiego. Nie spodziewał się tylko, że to pójdzie tak szybko. Dzisiaj nie będzie namiętnej, nieprzespanej nocy, to widać było po twarzy Byakurana. Jeden plus tego wszystkiego. -Już nie rób takiej miny. Czasu nie cofniesz.- dodał na pocieszenie. Wyszli z pokoju i panowała pewna taka niewygodna, nieprzyjemna cisza.

-Mój pokój jest tam?- spytał w końcu niebieskowłosy wskazując bardziej odległy koniec korytarza. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, a chciał jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę. Bo jak tak dalej pójdzie to jego misterny plan pójdzie wąchać kwiatki od spodu.

-Hm?- podniósł swoją białą głowę i zrozumiał o co pyta chłopak.- Tak, dokładnie, po tej samej stronie korytarza.- potwierdził. Zaraz weszli do windy i zjechali.

-Wiesz, to nie tak, że jestem na ciebie zły czy coś.- Mukuro poruszył znowu wcześniejszy temat – Chciałbym troszeczkę po prostu odpocząć.- westchnął. To akurat była prawda. Najchętniej odpoczywałby teraz całe życie, ale wiedział że to się nie uda. -Obiecuję, że potem przyjdę się do ciebie położyć na łóżko, i... pozwolę zrobić co będziesz chciał.- dodał ciszej.- Zgoda?- to, w jaki sposób to powiedział i mina jaką miał, zapewniły mu już dostateczne zwycięstwo. Baykuran znowu napełnił się wstydem i poczuciem winy. Zwiesił lekko głowę i pokiwał nią.

-Jasne. -zapewnił go cicho. Chyba musi się szybko ogarnąć, bo coś czuł że niebieskowłosy owija go sobie wokół palca. Niezbyt mu się podobała taka wizja, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał go zranić.- Powiedz... Tydzień starczy?- spytał go zainteresowany. Chciał wiedzieć jak długo będzie musiał obejść się bez dotykania go. Nawet nie chodziło o nic więcej jak dotyk, trochę bardziej niezwykły niż zwykły, chciał go w końcu pocałować...Chłopak zastanowił się chwilkę. Nie powinien przeginać za bardzo ani testować cierpliwości mafioso.

-Raczej tak...- odparł uśmiechając się do niego lekko, ale ładnie. Po chwili stanęli, winda była już na właściwym poziomie. Zanim jednak ją opuścili, Mukuro złapał drugiego chłopaka za rękaw i spytał cicho- Ej... Chcesz żebym wstąpił do twojej mafii? -nie chciał tego, no ale może nie być innego wyjścia.

-Jak nie chcesz to nie musisz.- zapewnił go po chwili zastanowienia. -Zrobisz jak będziesz chciał, a nikt cię nie może zmusić. No- tutaj uśmiechnął się w końcu po swojemu- Oprócz mnie, oczywiście, ale tego nie zrobię. - niebieskowłosy odpowiedział zadowolony na ten uśmiech i potem razem wyszli z windy. -A tak w sumie... Zastanów się już teraz nad tym jaki kolor garnituru mają ci uszyć.- poradził.

-Czarny.- odparł bez zastanawiania się zbytnio nad tym. Poszedł za nim nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwiony wzrok.

-Szybka odpowiedź.- uznał- Ale nie sądzisz że fajnie by było ci z białej marynarce?- zaproponował. W jego wizji bardzo fajnie by było. Mukuro westchnął trochę rozbawiony tym

-To ja miałem wybierać czy ty?- posłał mu uśmiech. No ale...- W sumie i tak mi wszystko jedno. - wzruszył ramionami -Aczkolwiek... Jak już myślisz o jasnych kolorach, to może lekko złamany biały? Troszkę z beżem?- rzucił taki pomysł. Naprawdę go to nijak nie obchodziło. Ale trochę podroczyć się można.

-Ja tam lubię biały.- przyznał już nie dyskutując więcej na ten temat. Otworzył jedna drzwi i oznajmił wszystkim obecnym- Jesteśmy!- Weszli do pokoju zawalonego różnymi materiałami, stoliczkami, maszynami do szycia, szafkami, i wszystkim innym czego można było oczekiwać po takim miejscu. Na środku stały dwa podesty. Jeden zarzucony w tej chwili materiałami, do drugiego droga była utorowana i nie było strachu że idący zabije się o coś. - Ale tutaj macie bajzel...- westchnął cicho Byakuran do trzech uwijających się w tym wszystkim kobiet.

-Ach, przepraszamy, przepraszamy...- wydukała jedna. Stanęła przed tą dwójką i skinęła głową przed mafioso. - Dla niego mamy uszyć?- spytała spokojnie patrząc na niebieskowłosego. Dostała potwierdzenie od swojego panicza i skinęła lekko głową w stronę Mukuro.- Proszę ze mną. A wy przywróćcie do porządku kanapę, żeby Panicz mógł usiąść. -powiedziała do pozostałej dwójki. Tak się zaraz stało i Byakuran usiadł na wyczyszczonej kanapie. Teraz miał ładny widok na niebieskowłosego, stojącego już na podeście. Dziewczyna rozłożyła jego ramiona i teraz w trójkę się uwijały żeby jak najszybciej zebrać jego wymiary. Nie wszystkie oczywiście, tylko te potrzebne do szycia.

-Zastanawiał się pan może nad kolorem?- spytała jedna w pewnym momencie.

-Ja tak, ale mamy pewne odmienne zdania- przyznał wskazując brodą na siedzącego białowłosego. -Mi jest wszystko jedno, więc jego się pytajcie.- poradził z obojętnością w głosie. Śmieszne to było, no ale dobra. Kobieta spojrzała na panicza czekając aż podejmie decyzję. Byakuran w tym czasie przesunął wzrokiem po materiałach zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu i w końcu wskazał bardzo jasny, prawie biały, ale z delikatną, niebieską poświatą.

-W tym kolorze górę i czarny dół.- zdecydował. Teraz rozłożył się na kanapie jak najwyższy boss i założył nogę na nogę. Teraz mógł się spokojnie przyglądać temu co się wyrabia z jego kochanym Mukuro.

-Możesz teraz odpocząć, ale proszę jeszcze tutaj zostać, ponieważ będziemy Cię potrzebowały.- powiedziała jedna z szwaczek pomagając chłopakowi zejść z podestu. W sumie nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy, no ale skorzystał z niej w celach zapoznawczych. Poszedł do Byakurana i usiadł obok niego na kanapie. Dziewczyny zaczęły się uwijać tworząc odpowiednie na chłopaka wykroje, potem jeszcze tnąc odpowiednie kawałki materiałów.

-To będzie długo trwało?- westchnął białowłosemu cicho na ucho. Jakoś tak czuł że to trochę potrwa. Ale nie bardzo mu się widziało siedzieć tutaj i czekać.

-No... Ale w porównaniu z innymi to będzie tylko chwilka.- zapewnił go spokojnie. Dowiedziawszy się tego chłopak westchnął i odchylił głowę na oparciu. Chwilę tak siedzieli w milczeniu, podczas gdy białowłosy walczył z chęcią objęcia siedzącego obok chłopaka. Ale trzymał ręce z dala, tak jak obiecał. Siedem dni. 168 godzin, 10080 minut, 604800 sekund...Dalej już nie liczył, bo te liczby były stanowczo zbyt przerażające. Więc nie chciał o nich myśleć.

-Eeej...-zagadnął znowu niebieskowłosy. Kiedy drugi chłopak na niego spojrzał to dopiero wtedy kontynuował. -Chyba z tych fabryk jeszcze coś zostało, prawda? Przejdziemy się któregoś dnia po moje rzeczy?- poprosił. Co prawda i tak planowane było to zrobić, ale może warto o tym przypomnieć.

-Tak... Ale nie dzisiaj, dobrze?- Mukuro pokiwał głową, że rozumie. Kolejne kilka minut przesiedzieli w milczeniu obserwując co tam tworzą dziewczyny. Chłopak został zaraz poproszony na przymiarkę. Marynarkę zarzucił na czarny t-shirt. Była jeszcze trochę luźna i niedopracowana, ale zaraz zostało to poprawione dużą ilością igieł. Niebieskowłosy miał z lekka niepewną minę, gdy igły były wbijane kilka milimetrów od jego ciała. A mafioso, siedząc na kanapie, obserwował to wszystko rozbawiony. Ta mina... Też była zabawna. Już się przyzwyczaił do myśli, że chłopak należy do niego. Nie było to trudne, a przyszło z nadzwyczajną wręcz łatwością. Wystarczyło mu że dał mu tutaj pokój i pozwolił tutaj mieszkać.

-Tak w sumie to bym coś zjadł. Śniadanie, albo obiad...Nie wiem która godzina.- przyznał wracając na kanapę. Byakuran popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.

-Faktycznie... Zapomniałem o śniadaniu...- przyznał i zaraz wysłał kogoś po jedzenie. Po kilku minutach dostarczono im je tutaj,na miejsce. Nawet nie musieli się specjalnie ruszać.

-Musiałeś być nieźle zaaferowany, skoro zapomniałeś nawet o jedzeniu.- zaśmiał się niebieskowłosy dostając śniadanko. Popołudniowe śniadanko, a co tam.

-Cóż... Przyznam że masz rację.- uśmiechnął się do niego po swojemu i zaczął jeść. W końcu obaj skończyli, a Mukuro już nie dochodził co takiego wypełnia jego myśli. Wiedział, więc nie widział potrzeby pytać. A nie chciał go bardziej nakręcać ani z nim flirtować. Troszkę by to się mijało z jego celem. Chociaż... Po głębszym zastanowieniu może wcale nie aż tak bardzo?...

W końcu szycie i dopasowywanie się skończyło. Co prawda zostało to wszystko jeszcze do wykończenia, ale teraz można było zostawić szwaczki samym sobie. A dwaj licealiści opuścili w końcu tamten pokój.

-Mukuro-kun, może ci pokażę to miejsce?- zaproponował mafioso. Wolałby żeby chłopak się tutaj za bardzo nie gubił.

-Może mi najpierw rozrysuj to wszystko na kartce?- zaproponował po chwili zastanowienia. -Bo pewnie i tak będę miał problemy z zapamiętaniem, a tak to jeszcze będę mógł powtórzyć to wszystko w razie potrzeby.

-Niegłupie...- przyznał i poszli na przedostatnie piętro. Następnie skręcili do pokoju białowłosego i ten zaczął szukać czegoś po szafkach. Po chwili usiadł przy stole z pliczkiem kartek i długopisem.- Chodź no tu, bo będę od razu tłumaczył. - chłopak podszedł i oparł się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła. Byakuran narysował na kartce sześciokąt. Na szczęście była duża, więc rysunek też okazał się wystarczających rozmiarów żeby cokolwiek dało się z niego wyczytać. Mafioso podzielił to na 48 pięter i wszystkie oznaczył liczbami. Było to w 3D, a przynajmniej takie to miało sprawiać wrażenie. -Tutaj wchodziliśmy.- tuż przy podłożu napisał „Cukiernia"- Pięć wyższych pięter jest zajęte przez biura. Należą do nas, ale są traktowane jako zwykła firma. Nie ma tam nikogo kto nie należy do Millefiore. - wyjaśnił- Tutaj nie ma nic ciekawego więc nie masz potrzeby zaglądać. Wyżej mamy kolejne 6 pięter zapełnionych kwaterami naszych ludzi. Niektórzy mieszkają tam a inni mają swoje własne domy. Niektóre pokoje stoją puste od czasu do czasu, ale w sumie każdy może się w nich zatrzymać. Oczywiście jeśli do nas należy. Wyżej są zbrojownie. To całe piętro jest zawalone różnoraką bronią. W sumie to ciebie też nie za bardzo interesuje.- stwierdził spokojnie. -Wyżej jest stołówka, duża więc razem z kuchnią zajmują całe piętro. - na odpowiedniej wysokości napisał „jadłodajnia" . Na to stojący za nim chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko. - Wyżej są już pomieszczenia bardziej mafijne. Tutaj są przeprowadzane eksperymenty. Radzę się tam nie zapuszczać. Wyżej ...- ale nie zdążył powiedzieć co znajduje się wyże, bo Mukuro mu przerwał

-Jakie eksperymenty?- jego głos był chłodniejszy niż z początku planował, no ale już się stało. Byakuran popatrzył na niego zdziwiony taką reakcją.

-...No... Różne. W zależności od tego co chcemy uzyskać przeprowadzane są różne eksperymenty.

-A teraz? Nad czym pracujecie?- spytał

-W dwóch pokojach poszukują super wytrzymałej tkaniny na moje zlecenie. Żeby zrobić porządne mundury. W innym badają zależność między słabą psychiką człowieka a doświadczeniami z mafią. W sumie chwilowo nic ważnego...- przyznał.- A o co chodzi?

-A... przeprowadzacie eksperymenty na ludziach?- spytał ostrożnie.

-Um... W laboratorium bardzo rzadko. - mruknął patrząc bystro na bladego chłopaka. -A co?

-Nic... Tak się tylko pytam.- odparł wymijająco. W duchu modlił się żeby chłopak nie kontynuował tematu. Mimo wszystko ciężko mu było panować nad wizjami z przeszłości. -A tutaj co się znajduje?- wskazał piętro ponad laboratorium. Białowłosy popatrzył na niego chwilę usiłując zrozumieć czemu tamten się tak przyczepił do tematu eksperymentów a nic nie chce powiedzieć, ale pozwolił mu na to.

-Te cztery piętra są zajęte przez różne rozrywki. Jest wielka sala przeznaczona na spotkania towarzyskie, kilka takich sal jest, tylko że są jeszcze mniejsze. Potem jest barek, w sumie ma takie samo przeznaczenie jak sale towarzyskie. Dalej są piętra wypełnione bardziej praktycznymi rzeczami. Tutaj byliśmy u krawcowych, a tutaj mamy różne narady. Wczoraj właśnie do tego pokoju przyszedłeś gdy załatwialiśmy tamtą mafię. Tutaj jest centrum podrabiania tożsamości, bardzo fajne i praktyczne miejsce. Piętro nad nami zajmuje mój dziadek, obecny przywódca Millefiore. Nie należy do miłych staruszków, no ale cóż poradzić. Tu wyrabiamy wszelkie klucze potrzebne do poruszania się po tym budynku, chociaż nie ma również problemu i załatwieniu zapasowych kluczy do nie swojego zamka. Tu jest centrum komunikacyjne. Mimo nowoczesnej technologii est tam tyle kabli że bardziej to przypomina dżunglę niż cokolwiek innego. Co jeszcze ciekawego...- zastanowił się chwilę- Kilka pięter jest pustych, ale nie koniecznie zostaną takie na zawsze. Jak obejmę stanowisko dziadka, to tutaj zrobię fabrykę lodów, małą bo to nie ma być coś wielkiego, a zaraz obok fabrykę pianek...- powiedział

-I jesteś pewien, że to się zmieści na jednym piętrze?- Mukuro uniósł jedną brew. Już się nie dopytywał czemu chce mieś coś takiego tuż pod nosem, na własność. Skoro lubi...

-No...Nie ma innego wyboru.- odparł wzruszając lekko ramionami. Co prawda Mukuro zdążył już zauważyć, że tutejsze sufity są dość wysoko, ale mimo wszystko...-To co? Dam ci to i idziemy zwiedzać?- zwinął kartkę w rurkę.

-No dob...- nie skończył ponieważ ktoś zapukał do drzwi

-Proszę?- zawołał Byakuran spoglądając na drzwi. Wszedł wysoki mężczyzna ubrany cały na czarno, krótko obcięty, z przeciwsłonecznymi okularami. Miał na sobie garnitur i wyglądał bardzo poważnie.

-Ojciec Panicza prosi.- powiedział bez cienia jakichkolwiek emocji.

-To mój dziadek nie ojciec...- wymamrotał pod nosem ale wstał. - Przepraszam cię, Mukuro-kun, z naszej wycieczki chyba nic nie będzie. Trafisz do siebie?- pokiwał mu głową. Białowłosy nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego ale poprawił włosy i bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju. Razem z tamtym gościem. Chłopak wzruszył lekko ramionami i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Chociaż tak naprawdę trudno to było nazwać pokojem. Prędzej luksusowym apartamentem. Plan budynku pozostawił na kanapie a sam podszedł do regałów z książkami. Przejrzał tytuły, może się coś ciekawego znajdzie. Wziął jedną do ręki i przeczytał opis z tyłu. A niech będzie. Najwyżej to odłoży. Poszedł z tym na łóżko i otworzył książkę. Czytał czytał... ale nic z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiał. Nie to, że była napisana w obcym języku albo jakimś dialektem. Nie chciało mu się czytać. A może by tak... Wziąć się trochę za siebie? Ma czas, więc może popracować nas wytrzymałością swojego umysłu. Zamknął książkę mało delikatnie i zeskoczył z łóżka. Usiadł na podłodze, tam gdzie było najwięcej wolnej przestrzeni i wyprostował się. Zamknął oczy delektując się absolutną ciszą. Zapomniał się spytać Byakurana czy jest tu gdzieś sala treningowa. Poszedł by tam. Ale nie spytał się, może nie będzie tak źle. Odetchnął głęboko parę razy i wyobraził sobie pełznącego po podłodze węża. Skoncentrował się na tym wyobrażeniu bardzo mocno. Niestety po chwili wąż nie pełzł już po podłodze tylko po stosie martwych ciał. Część była w połowie rozkładu, część jeszcze coś przypominała. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy i uspokoił oddech. To tylko jego wyobraźnia, tylko jego... popatrzył na ziemię i zobaczył małą jaszczurkę. Jaszczurkę? Nie widział jej nóg. Nie zdążył tego jednak sprawdzić, ponieważ zwierzątko rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. Potrząsnął głową odpędzając niepożądane myśli. Ale to czerwone, zasłane ciężkimi chmurami i dymem niebo nie chciało opuścić jego głowy. Nie chciał tam iść, ale to go wciągało. Znowu tam był. Zacisnął mocno oczy próbując wyobrazić sobie coś innego. Ale czując zmianę temperatury otworzył je. Nie... To nie mogło być prawdą. Spanikowany zaczął się cofać od mrożącego krew w żyłach obrazu piekła, które przed jego oczami stało się rzeczywistością. Jednak im dalej uciekał tym bardziej go to goniło. W końcu przystanął i skulił się. Objął głowę rękoma i przygryzł wargę. To się nie dzieje naprawdę, to się nie dzieje naprawdę... powtarzał w głowie jak mantrę. Kiedy się trochę uspokoił, w końcu poczuł stabilniejszy grunt pod nogami. Uchylił niepewnie jedną powiekę i odetchnął z ulgą. Już wszystko wróciło do porządku. Wstał i otrzepał ubranie jakby znajdowały się na nim jeszcze resztki popiołów tamtego świata. Wzdrygnął się gdy ktoś nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi.

-Mukuro-kun? Wszystko w porządku?- spytał białowłosy chłopak zaglądając do pokoju przez szparę w drzwiach. W pierwszej chwili zastanawiał się kto to jest, ale zaraz się otrząsnął.

-Tak, przepraszam.- odparł- Ale...Co ty tutaj robisz?- przecież był na ważnym spotkaniu z szefem Millefiore, prawda?

-No... Ale tak krzyczałeś że przez podłogę wszystko było słychać.- mruknął. Wślizgnął się do pokoju i zamknął cicho drzwi

-Eee... Krzyczałem?- zdziwił się niezmiernie. Nie pamiętał żeby krzyczał. I jeszcze... Co Byakuran próbuje ukryć? Tam, za drzwiami?

-Jakbyś spotkał jakiegoś potwora.- skinął lekko głową i podszedł całkiem blisko.

-Cóż... To może nie być wcale dalekie od prawdy...- mruknął patrząc gdzieś w bok, w podłogę. Teraz białowłosy wyciągnął rękę jakby go chciał chwycić, ale ruch został przerwany. Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się na oścież i obaj chłopcy mogli zobaczyć zebrany za drzwiami tłumik. A w samych drzwiach stał stary, pomarszczony człek ubrany cały na biało. Miał tylko czerwony krawat, nic więcej. Nawet eleganckie buty miał białe. Mukuro domyślił się, że to musi być szef. No super.

zapraszam na ciąg dalszy, który z całą pewnością się ukaże ^^

*a za jakieś skomentowanie mojej pracy również się nie obrażę xD


End file.
